Two strangers, one love
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: EPOV: I'm laying in my peacful get away meadow. There was a gust of wind and a smell hit me. My throat burned like never before. It wasn't human nor vampire. Kind of like a mixture of both but the blood was calling me... It was getting closer!BxE firstfic
1. Well hello there

First fic so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Twilight :'(

EPOV:

I'm laying in my peaceful get away meadow. There was a gust of wind and a smell hit me. My throat burned like never before. It wasn't human nor vampire. Kind of like a mixture of both but the blood was calling me... It was getting closer! Should I leave? Should I stay and greet whoever this is? Looks like I'm staying because at the speed they are obviously going, they already caught my scent... "Hello" A beautiful melody said which made me jump. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Well, I'm Bella." The beautiful creature said to me while putting her hand out for me to shake. "Um, hi I'm Edward" I said and I went to grab her hand but as soon as they met a shock made me jump that she obviously felt too because she jumped also. "Wow.." I heard her whisper. Now, that I actually got a good look at her she was unbelievably beautiful. Even a vampire couldn't win in a beauty contest with her. God, not even Rosalie... "Um, if you don't mind me asking... Why is your smell.." Before I could finish she cut me off. "Ah, yea well I'm a half vampire."

"How is that possible?" That is magnificent. I'm so curious and I bet Carlisle would definitely be too. " Okiee dokiee, well where do I start? Hmmmm, Well my mother and father are both human. Shocked? Yea, well here is how it happened. I've lived in Forks since I was born. So it was my seventeenth birthday and just found out my boyfriend Jacob was cheating on me. Sad, yea I know. Well sad as I was I went into the forest. I love it there. So I'm walking and all of a sudden I'm tackled rather hard to the floor. I felt something sharp go in my skin an the next it feels like I'm on fire. Then I opened my eyes for the first time since I was tackled and as soon as I did I see a pale person being tackled off me by another pale person. The one who was hurting me was a male and the other a female. "I'm not going to sit by and watch another human become dead. I refuse." Said the blonde chick. "Too bad" said the blonde guy. I figured out that the male was James and the female Marie. Marie came back and sucked out half the venom but was thrown by James. They fought till they were both in flames. So that day I halved turned because I had half venom which caused me to be a half vampire" she finished smiling.

"Wow, that's magnificent." I couldn't help but say. "Yea I guess" she said still smiling. I could watch her smile that beautiful smile forever. Ah my darling Bella….. WOAHHHH where did that thought come from? I had only just met her… Hmmm that reminds me I wonder if she has a power…. That also reminds me… I CAN'T READ HER MIND! Oh my goodness it's so frustrating. "Bella? Do you have a power? Like I can read minds.. Just not yours for some reason.." she giggled and said " Lemme guess your frustrated? Well, I actually have a lot of powers. The first one is my mood changing eyes. Which I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Now that I actually look at them they are a chocolate brown. " Well, right now they are brown, my normal eye color, because I'm happy. Brown= Happy, Blue= Sad, Red= Mad, Topaz gold= Normal, Orange= Scared, Black= Hungry, and Pink= ?." "Pink =?. How come you don't know what pink is?" "Because I never experienced or felt it yet." "Oh" "yea, and my second power is I'm a shield. That's why you can't read my mind. The third is I can control Elements. Fourth is I can also control weather. That also depends on how I'm feeling, but when I'm normal I can control it to how ever I want. And lastly I can shock people." Wow. "Wow, that's a lot. How come the Volturi haven't come for you considering your half vampire and very powerful?" Carlisle will definitely want to talk to her. He will probably be more interested than me. "Oh, 'cause I forgot to mention I also have the power to erase certain memories and erase my scent." "Wow" "Yupperz"

I wonder if she has a coven… Maybe she can join ours… I'm just wondering why I feel so drawn to her. "Hey, do you have a coven?" "Sadly no. I'm on my own." "Do you want to join mine?" "Really? I can? Well if it is alright with your family than I'd love to." "Ok, c'mon lets go introduce you."

**So how was that? good I hope. I know it was short but I'll write more if I'm encouraged to. :) so R&R plz. Thnxx  
XoxoX- Rosie**


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Heyy and thnx to the ppl who reviewed. Well, here is the next chappy… :)**

**Epov:**

I can't believe she agreed. And dam she was a fast runner. Even, faster than me. So, she slowed down and we ran to my house together. We were greeted by Alice opening the front door. "Hi! I'm Alice! I can already see you as my sister!" She said to Bella then hugged her. "I'm Bella and..." "I'm can see the future" "oh". Then we all walked to the living room, where my family was gathered. Rosalie then stood up and walked toward Bella and me. "Hi I'm Rosalie Hale. I can also already see you as my sister." She hugged Bella, smiled, and then sat back down. Wow, that's shocking coming from Rosalie. I decided to read her mind. '_I really like her Edward. Don't you?'_ I swiftly nodded and looked to see Emmett approaching Bella. He picked her up, hugged her, and twirled her around. He finally put her down. "Hey bells, I'm Emmett and I officially declare you my little sister, and I your big bro. Alice told us bout the part where Edward invites you so yea." He said smiling a toothy grin the whole time. He sat down and Jasper stood. "Hey, I'm Jasper and it's a pleasure to meet you." He sat and then Esme and Carlisle stood and came. "Hey, Esme and I would love for you to be my daughter. It's nice meeting you Bella." "Hi, I'm Carlisle and I would love for you to join our coven and be my adopted daughter. And if you don't mind me asking. Why is your scent…" Bella then told the family everything she told me.

"Wow that is certainly amazing." Carlisle said. So Bella is now a part of my family. That is all I can think of. "I already have your room ready. C'mon I'll show you. And we can go shopping to get you some more clothes tomorrow." Alice said with a smile at the idea of shopping. "I'll come tomorrow also." Rose said. Then I, Alice, and Bella went up the stairs and to her new room at vampire speed. "EKKKKK I LOVE IT!" Bella yelled while jumping up and down hugging Alice. It was Blue and had black curtains. A king sized bed that had a multi-shaded blue bed spread. She had a view of the forest because the back wall was all glass, like mine. It had a desk with a blue and black laptop and a lamp. She had a black circle rug in the middle of the room, which is kinda at the end of her bed. The huge itself was huge. She lived on the Third floor with me. Just me. I don't know why but that made me smile.

"Thank you so much the both of you. Especially you Edward." She said, and then hugged me. In that moment I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I'm in love…. I just realize I'm in love with her and I want her to be my mate. But, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'll have to talk to Alice later. I just realized I was still holding her and let go. "By, the way Bella I've been meaning to ask. What do you eat?" "Ah, yea. Well, I can hunt if I want. But it's whatever I crave I eat. And I only drink animal blood by the way, not human." "Oh wow. Well, are ya hungry?" "Yea, wanna hunt?" "Yup" So we went hunting for two hours. Most of the time we sat on the forest floor and chatted. I love her…

**So that was this chappy. Sorry, I kno it's rly short but its 4:30 in the morning and I'm VERY tired. So review pwease and I'll have sweet dreams. :) Hehe**


	3. Adventures w Emmy bear and Bellsy bear

**Heyy me again of course. Well, duh because I'm writing this story Hehe. Which I hope it's a story u like :) anyways, here is chappy 3. Enjoy! P.s. thnx Edwardcullenismyhusband for wishing me sweet dreams. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Gummy bear song**

**Bpov**

Wow, Edward is so nice to me, and his family. Esme is sweet and is just like a mother figure. I'm shocked she took me in as her "daughter". Carlisle seems professional but is still very sweet and caring. Rosalie is like the kind of person I would want to hang and talk with and ask for advice. Emmett is hilarious and I totally love now having him as my big "brother". Alice is a hyper pixie you just gotta love and have as a "sister. Jasper may be quiet but seems also like the kind of person I would wanna chat with. And lastly Edward. He has come to me as my Best friend. But, sometimes I feel a little more than friends with him. I feel a pull or connection between us. And, I love the fact I'm now a part of this "Family" all because of Edward. I hope they like me just as much as I like them. I feel like I belong for once.

I just got back to the house from hunting and chatting with Edward. And, quickly picked up and gone as fast as I came in. I look up to see my mysterious kidnapper and turns out its Emmett smiling one of his dimple filled toothy grins. "Emmett what the hell are you doing? I have legs ya know." "Hehe I'm not tellingggggg." He said dragging out the g. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to try to see where this loon was taking me. Out of the clearing of the woods I see a… Walmart? "Em, What are we doing at Walmart?" "I'm craving gummy bears." "Em, we are vampires. Therefore we don't eat human food! Let alone gummy bears!" "Bellsy bear I have a craving and when Emmy bear gets a craving he wants things, and what he wants he gets…. Hmmm Bellsy bear. I like my new nickname for you and I. We shall now call each other Bellsy bear and Emmy bear." "Oh geez." I said rolling my eyes at his stupidity. Ha! I'd like to see him puke when he tries to eat the gummy bears. "Um, Em of all people in the house why did you decide to kidnap me and tag me along?" "'Cause you're more fun than everyone else. And, I like you best besides Rosie. I would've taken her but she's not that fun when it comes to my plans.

He finally put me down and now we are entering Walmart. I then heard Emmett singing. Oh please tell me he is not singing that song. Emmett was actually singing it.

"Oh I'm a gummy bear,

Yes, I'm a gummy bear,

Oh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear.

I'm a jelly bear,

Yes, I'm a gummy bear,

Oh, I'm moving, grooving, jamming, singing gummy bear.

Oh yeah."

Omg…. Right about now I'm thinking of walking away and pretending I don't know him. Eh, what the hell I'm his sister. So I did the thing I thought I wouldn't. I jumped on his back and sang with him while looking retarded. Emmett didn't mind though he actually smiled even wider and headed to the aisle with gummy bears. We sang till we found the gummy bears. I was still on his back. "You're the best sis ever Bellsy bear. Just don't tell Alice. Love ya Bellsy bear!" He said snatching a bag of gummy bears from the shelf. "Love ya too Emmy bear!" "Yay!" We went to the checkout counter and the girl was looking at us like we had six heads or something because I was still on his back. We left Walmart, and as soon as we hit the woods he ran at vampire speed while he spun me around to run with me bridle-style. We then entered the house and he ran right past everyone. He then turned around right before we were going to the stairs and ran right back out of the house.

"Emmy bear where are we going." "Far away otherwise Eddie-poo will find us and steal you away!" "Woot! Go, Emmy bear! Great thinking." "Aw, thanks Bellsy bear." He ran all the way to the Great Wall of China, holding me bridle-style, while I hold the bag of gummy bears. He sat me down on the Great Wall and he sat down with me pretzel-style. He opened the bag and spread the gummy bears out equally. I felt like we were in kindergarten splitting our snack, yet I loved it. "Ok Bellsy bear, dig in. Let's chug it down on the count of three." "1" I scooped my whole share up into my hands, "2" I gulped, "3!" We both shoved the hand full in our mouths and as fast as they were there was as fast as we spit it over the wall. "Ew" We said at the same time. "Okie dokie well my craving is gone. How about yours?" "Definitely. Okie dokie so let's head home Emmy bear." He once again picked me up bridle-style and ran back to the house. When we got home he once again zoomed past everyone and went straight to his room and locked the door. "Why are we in here?" I just had to ask wondering what he was up to now. "Wanna play with my stuffed animals?" I just couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Haha, those are yours? I thought they were Rose's. Oh my god Emmy bear you kill me. Hahahaha." He then pouted. "So, you don't wanna play?" "Aw, Emmy bear I'll play with you."

We played for hours. Em ended up ripping two of the heads of and re-attaching it to the opposite body and pretended he was a mad scientist and has created monsters. He's hilarious. We then, heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Em said in a singing voice. "Your darling wife." Rose said in a mocking tone. "Go awayyy. Me and Bellsy bear are playing Barbie." He said still in the singing voice. "Open up the god dam door." "Yes, Rose my lovely wife." Em said obviously scared. Ha! Chicken. He opened the door revealing a sickly sweet Rosalie. Oh boy he's in for it. "Hey Bella." She said very sweetly. "Hey Rose. I'm gonna go so you and Em can be alone." I said getting up to walk out."Thanks Bella". On my way out Em grabbed my arm and tugged me back. "Please don't leave me Bellsy bear. I'm scared." Rose shot him a glare and said "You better be." Em gulped and looked at me scared out of his wits. "Sorry, Em I have to." I said releasing my arm from his grip. I feel so bad for him but Rose is scaring me too. I walked out the door and closed it. Then, I heard a crash and Rose yelling "Barbie's are worth more than me!" I shivered and walked down stairs. Everyone was in the living room. Oh boy. I guess I have some explaining to do. As if Alice read my mind she stood up, looked at me and said "You got sum s'plainin to do." In some weird accent while snapping her fingers. (***gulp***)

**Okie dokie how was that. Dontcha just love Emmy bears and Bellsy bears adventures. Hehe. Review and I'll be a little ray of sunshine :D**


End file.
